


Adora's sick!

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bows not there he's at his dad's house, F/F, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Protective Catra (She-Ra), Sick Character, Sickfic, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Adora gets sick, Catra and Glimmer have to work together to make her feel better. Bow's not here to keep the peace; he's at his dad's house.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Adora's sick!

Something was off with Adora, Catra could tell. Her movements were sluggish her eyes were droopy and there was sweat on her brow. She was also out of breath.

"Hey, Adora, you feeling okay?" Catra asked, feeling worried, she wasn't cut out for this. Maybe she should go get Glimmer? No. She could do this. This was _her wife_ , not Sparkles'.

"'m _fine_!" Adora tried to snap, but it came out as a slur. 

"Yeah, babe, you're _so_ fine. But we're not talking about your looks right now. We're talking about your health." She went to pick up the paperwork that Adora was working on and put them in a neat stack. It was the paperwork that needed to be done after the war was over. "You can finish this another day."

"No, _n-no_! I _need_ to finish this! Glimmer is waiting." 

"Then _Sparkles_ can wait a few more days so you can get some rest." She grunted as she got Adora up by her under arms. She protested a bit more before going limp in Catra's arms, the fight leaving her body at the thought of rest.

Catra carried her over to their bed and set Adora down on it, layed her head on the pillow before covering her with the blankets up to her chin. 

"You get some rest while I get you some water and some medicine, you better not move a muscle!"

Catra made her way to Glimmer's office and knocked a few times. The door opened and the girl in question was on the other side "Catra? What's up?" Glimmer had a confused look on her face.

"Adora's sick! She's pale and clammy and sluggish! What do I _do_?!" By the end of her speech she had wide eyes of fright.

"Catra! Catra! Calm down! The symptoms you just described are just the common cold, all Adora needs is rest, medicine, fluids, soup and T.L.C., which means tender love and care." She finished with a calming smile. "I'm sure you've got those under control." 

"Yeah, but where should I get all of the other stuff though?"

"Just calm down, Catra, you go back to your room and keep Adora company, I'll get the stuff, alright?" She patted Catra on the shoulder a few times; Glimmer and Catra were not on hugging grounds yet.

"Okay, that I can do." She did a mock salute and sprinted back to the room. Hoping Adora was still asleep where she left her.

Catra opened the door and looked to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, Adora was still passed out. Was that drool on the corner of her mouth? Catra snickered she was toatally going to shove this in Adora's face when she was better. 

Catra sat on the chair next to Adora's head and grabbed her hand comforting both of them. 

It was ten minutes before Glimmer opened the door with all of the essentials. "Okay I think I've got everything. Aw, Adora looks _so cute_!" She ran over to the bed and glanced over at her best friend. 

"Yeah, I _know_ that! But now is not the time for Adora's cuteness! Where's the medicine?!" She shrieked her tail swishing in agatation. Then took a calming breath. "Sorry about that." Catra mumbled.

"It's okay, Catra, I know your still working on your anger issues. Here's the medicine." She went to the pile of stuff she made on the bed and found it. Glimmer brought it over. "Wake her up, will you?" She motioned to Adora.

Catra gently shook Adora's shoulder "Hey." She whispered near her ear. "Baby, wake up, please."

Adora grumbled and whimpered, slowly but surley her eyes opened, they were still glassy from sleep. "Whazzup..." She mumbled.

"Can you lean up against the headboard? Glimmer brought your medicine right here, you need to take it." Catra helped Adora sit up and she motioned for Glimmer to give it to her.

Glimmer did and Catra poured the correct amount "This is good right?" She showed it to the pink and purple haired girl. 

She nodded. "Yes, that's perfect."

Catra looked at Adora and noticed she went back to sleep. Catra groaned and looked at Glimmer in exasperation "This is _your_ fault, you know." She hissed. Ears flat against her head.

"How is this _my_ fault?" She grumbled.

"Because _you_ have her up all hours of the night doing paperwork!" 

"Idon't tell her _when_ to do it!" She crossed her arms over her chest in defence.

What stopped their arguing was whining from Adora " _Guys._ " She whimpered. A cough started from the blond as well. A big hacking one.

"Oh, babe! Sorry! Here take this." She reached behind Adora's head and tilted it foward and brought the teaspoon to her lips. Adora groaned but complied and sipped the medicine.

"Ew. Some water please.." She croaked.

Catra got the cup of water that Glimmer got and held it up to Adora's lips. She sipped it too quickly, though and started coughing again.

"Careful, baby. Slow." 

They tried again, this time successful. Adora looked to them now, confused and sleepy. "What's goin' on?" She asked with furrowed brows. She yawned a big jaw cracking yawn.

"You're sick, babe." Catra answerd. She threaded her fingers through Adora's damp, sweaty hair. "You just took cold medicine. You're going to be in bed for a couple of days."

"But I have a _ton_ of paperwork to do!" She whined. "how am I going to do it if I'm in bed?"

"You're going to take a break to get better." Glimmer answerd. 

"Yep." Catra agreed, popping the _p_. 

"Oh, _fine._ A _couple_ of days! Then I'm back to the paperwork, deal?" She got her hand out of the blanket and held it out for Catra to shake.

The feline girl did so. "Only if you're feeling better." Catra wrapped her tail around Adora's wrist as well, needing the comfort for the scare she had tonight.

"Okay, Sparkles, thanks for everything, but I think I can take it from here."

"You're sure? I can go get her some soup later?" 

Catra looked up."Yeah, that would be great. But not right now. She needs to rest for the night, so maybe tomorrow?"

"You got it, tomorrow it is." She reached over and gave Adora a light hug. "Feel better." Glimmer whispered in her ear.

Adora smiled a closed lipped smile. "W-will do." She croked.

Glimmer got up and left out the door, glancing back at Adora once more before closing the door.

Catra looked at Adora. "You need anything else, babe?" She stroked the blond girls hair lightly. Purring as if to comfort Adora.

"Bathroom, need to pee." Adora mumbled, eyes half-lidded.

"Alright, come on, upsee daisy." She helped her wife in a sitting position before standing her up. Catra slid an arm around her waist to support her.

Catra led them to the ensuite bathroom and helped Adora inside and on the toilet. "Okay, I'll wait outside the door, call me when you're ready?"

Adora nodded and shooed Catra away. " _Hurry,_ I need to _go!_ " 

"Alright." Catra walked out the door and closed it back. 

It was awhile before the feline heard her wife call her name in need of help back to the bed. She went back in to the bathroom and got Adora out of there by sliding an arm around her waist again. She led them both the bed and coverd her back again the way she was before.

"Hey, Catra?" Adora murmerd gently.

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Can you come snuggle with me?" Adora asked reaching out to Catra.

"You sure? I don't want to make you _too_ hot..." 

"Yeah, 'm _sure._ Just come cuddle with me." Adora whined. Reaching her hands out again. She was clingy when she was sick.

Catra finally complied and got in the bed and under the blanket.

"You be the big spoon this time." Adora demanded, with all of the strength of She-Ra, even though she was on bedrest.

"Okay baby." Catra said. She got Adora by the waist and snuggled into her back putting an arm around her. "Love you."

"Luh you too." Adora mumbled. In her sleep fogged mind she regestered that her wife was purring for her.


End file.
